From the abstract of Japanese Patent Application No. 60-113431 published in "Patent Abstracts of Japan", No. 266 (E 352), Vol. 9, p. 111, 23-10-1985, a method is known of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph, in which a slice-shaped semiconductor substrate is arranged in a centrifuge on a turntable and is then rotated rapidly about an axis transverse to its surface.
It has been found in practice that with the use of known methods described contaminations dissolved in the solution can remain on the surface of the substrate. These contaminations are often of metallic or organic nature and can be very disturbing during further steps of processing the substrate. Organic contaminations which locally remain on the surface may, for example, strongly delay or even locally prevent an etching treatment.